Only the Cleverest of Theives Can Steal Your Heart
by keyblader-brandon
Summary: Have you ever lost yourself, not to someone or something; but to something much darker inside of you? I try pretending like my life is different than it really is; not because I am a liar, but because I am an artist. I learned the hard way that trying to escape the reality you create is much harder than creating it in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Only The Cleverest of Thieves Can Steal Your Heart**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, or the Farmer's Market Grocery Chain.**_

_**If you read, remember to review please. **_

_**This chapter is kind of short, but I was just so exicted to get something posted that I rushed it a bit. I normally post really long, lenghty reads, so expect some great updates soon!**_

**Summary:**

Have you ever lost yourself, not to someone or something; but to something much darker inside of you? I try pretending like my life is different than it really is; not because I am a liar, but because I am an artist. I learned the hard way that trying to escape the reality you create is much harder than anything you will ever do.

**Chapter 1**

"Whatever mom, go fuck yourself!" I say, slamming the door and flicking off what I know is behind it.

"Don't talk to me that way, you disgusting creature!" she screams louder, to make sure I hear her. Fucking serious? Ever since I came out, it's been the same sad story, over and over. _You're the reason we had to move,_ or _Your father will leave us, if you don't change your ways, _and of course, my favorite: _it's disgusting, and not natural_. My parents are nothing like the loving, accepting parents you see on tv. It wasn't always this bad though; before Kairi died, she was enough to keep me from telling everyone else my secrets.

I turn to face my room. Still packed in boxes, with no kind of personal claim to it, I don't feel like I belong here. We have only been here for two months, and I will probably be moving out when I turn 18 in a month, so I haven't really felt the need to unpack. "Stupid, fucking, UGH!" I say to myself, falling onto my bed and stuffing my face in the pillow. I hear a stifle from across the room, and jumping up from the bed, I know exactly what it is. My little twin brother and sister, must be hiding in the closet. Namine and Roxas are the most adorable set of twins you will ever see; they are not completely identical, but they have one very distinct trait that sets them apart from the rest of us – their hair. I always kid, and say their hair HAS got to be something supernatural. It's a bright blonde, closely resembling radiating sunlight.

I know this is really hard for them to go through, and being the older brother, I feel obligated to provide a sense of comfort. Temporarily forgetting my emotions, I force a fake smile across my face. I put my arms out, twist my neck, and walk like a zombie towards my closet. "Sora, don't!" they scream in unison as they come bolting out, and charge past me. They head straight towards the door, running down the hallway laughing and screaming in excitement. Scaring them was always one of my favorite past times.

For some odd reason, I check the digital alarm clock on my night stand. "Fuck," I scoff to myself. Late for my first day to work. _Way to make a good first impression,_ I think to myself. We moved here in the beginning of the summer, and I figured since I don't really have any interest in getting to know anyone in this town, that I would get a job, save up as much money as possible and be out on my own by the time I turn 18. Seemed like a pretty logical plan, but it will be a lot harder if I lose my job before I get my first paycheck.

I fly back to the closet, and pull out the deep-sea blue polo and half apron from the hanger in my closet. I wasn't too excited when they gave me this at orientation, because I have never been a big fan of the color blue. But, you got to do, what you got to do, right? I throw it on over my gray "Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" t-shirt, and quickly tuck it in my pants as I walk out my bedroom door. The twins are watching tv in the living room, and mom is in the kitchen. I really don't feel like having a conversation with anyone, so I wait until I have one foot already out the opened front door and scream, "going to work; as if you care." The door shuts behind me.

I really love walking; before Kiari died, we used to walk and run for miles at a time. Talking to her, was literally my escape from everything. We shared everything with each other; good and bad, nasty and sick. – every last detail was shared. She was really the BEST older sister that you could have ever asked for. I do almost anything I can to 'honor her memory', or feel a little closer to her; that includes walking practically everywhere. It's also a very good chance for me to think, plan, and clear my mind.

The houses here look like some cookie cutter neighborhood; white picket fences, and beautifully manicured lawns. All of the houses are a combination of brown and red brick, adding an older and nostalgic feel to the neighborhood. Kids play on their bikes in the street, while women jog in groups on the sidewalks. These people remind me so much of my own family; so much dysfunction – but going through extreme lengths to seem normal to everyone else. Doing anything they can to show off their materialistic possessions; throwing dinner parties, cocktail parties, children's birthday parties. The one thing I have noticed is that there is always some kind of activity going on around here.

As bad as I need the money, I really am not looking forward to going to work. Though I am pretty good at faking it when needed, I am not a big 'people person'. This isn't going to be a place for me to make friends, and frolic and all that fun stuff; I am only doing this for the money. I turn left down the street, onto the main road. I can already see my destination, the local farmer's market. Good thing it's not very far down the main road, because it's a very high traffic area, and ever since Kiari's accident, I don't like walking next to cars.

I make my way through the automatic doors and look around. The first thing you see when you enter the door is all the wonderful produce. Being a vegetarian, this is one perk I am excited to receive from this job. That and the fact that for 40 hours a week, I don't have to be around my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: No rights to farmer's Market, or Kingdom Hearts.

I am loving getting all this writing out of my system after so lon. It made me realiise how much I have actually missed it. Just remember to read and review please! More updates will be coming soon, PROMISE.

"Thanks, have a swell day!" Yuna exclaims as she hands the customer their change and receipt. I swear, she is the most annoyingly peppy person I have ever encountered. I do have to give it to her though, she is perfect for this gig. The local Farmer's Market reminds me of an old fashioned Ma' and Pa' store. The ceilings are high with dim lighting, and a low ambiance of classical music fills the store. People buzz around the counters, in between displays, and around the isles of gourmet cooking ingredients. "Just remember to smile; if you talk with a smile, you automatically sound happy!" she beams, interrupting me.

"Ok, I think I can manage that." I reply. God, she is annoying.

"I want you to check out the next customer, so you can get some experience on the register." She instructs. I stare blankly at her. This is the first time I have really noticed her face. She actually has really big eyes, but they seem a little more proportional with that big smile plastered on her face. She has a fun asymmetrical pixie crop haircut, with a square diamond studded earring in each ear. From looking at her, it's obvious that she doesn't wear a lot of make up; she has very nice skin. While she is a little oddly pale, her cheeks hold a natural pink pigment that makes her look like she is blushing.

"Ok," I say, interrupting my thoughts. "I think I could handle that." Just as I finish my sentence, an elderly couple starts to creep up my lane. "Hi, how are you today?" I greet them.

"What did he say?" the older man asks the woman. I assume he must be hard of hearing, because he obviously doesn't know how loud he is talking. In my mind I go through a scenario where I scream 'I asked how you were, you old coote!' But, I don't think that would impress my boss very much, so I decide to delay any other engagement until they are a little closer. Of course, at the way they are shuffling towards me, they may not even make it before we close. _Could we go any slower?_ I think to myself.

"Hey, sonny, how are you today?" the man wheezes, as he places his hands on the counter and breathes heavily. He is obviously exhausted from that short walk; is this what we have to look forward to? I sometimes think that I want to die before 40, so I don't have to experience the deteriorating health problems.

"Pretty fantastic, you?" I smirk. For once, I am not lying. I wasn't exactly looking forward to this day, but it has been better than I expected. He doesn't look good at all, so I take the cart and drag it behind the counter to unload it for him. "Tell you what, I will drive." The old couple laughs. Seeing them up close, they are actually kind of cute. He is taller, with a bigger build; he was probably a foot ball player or something when he was in high school. The woman, is of a tinier build; with short little gray locks covering her head. The way she is hunched over reminds me of my own grandmother.

"Thanks, son. I am not feeling too good today. I had a touch of bronchitis two weeks ago, and the doctor put me on some antibiotics. But then the antibiotics gave me a rash, so he had to change them. And then the second antibiotic he put me on landed me in the hospital. I just got out three days ago." He explains to me as I take the items out of the cart and run them along the register.

"Oh sweetie, stop. Just pay the dear." The woman commands, as she notices that I am finished with the order. He hands me a 20 dollar bill. I slip it into my till, and make change for him.

"Hey Bob and Carol!" Yuna exclaims from behind me. "How you feeling Bob?" she asks with general concern on her face.

"Well, I still feel a little winded at times, but nothing that I can't handle." He beams with excitement and independence. _God, could this conversation get anymore peppy?_ I think to myself. I was tuning out the polite chit-chat, thinking about how much of this I had left. "I will take my change, sonny."

"Well, you hang in there big guy. I know you can kick this cold!" Yuna exclaims, sounding like Bob's own personal cheerleader.

"Thanks Yuna and," he leans in closer to read my nametag, "S-s-s-o-o-o-r-a" he says, almost singsong idly.

"Any time!" Yuna and I say in unison. We turn to each other and laugh. Bob and Carol collect their bags and make their way towards the exit door.

"What kind of name is that?" Bob asks Carol, loud enough for me to hear him. I smile, but inside, I cringe. Old people really only provoke one emotion from me; sorrow. I hate seeing them with health problems, I hate seeing them alone, and I hate seeing them working. I feel like once you hit a certain age, you should just be allowed to relax. You should be allowed to take it easy, and do whatever the hell you want. But, by the time you reach that age, you have accumulated so many obligations that you have NO time to rest.

"You handled that very well, Sora." Yuna says, smiling so big I am afraid that her teeth will jump right out of her mouth.

"Um, thanks." I say coyly, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. I feel a blush spread across my cheeks. Even though I am not a big people person, or half as peppy as Yuna, I have never taken compliments well. It might be because Kiara was the only one to ever compliment me before. _Your hair looks extra spikey today, sora!_ Her taunts come to mind.

"Anytime! Always glad to pass on some positive reformation." She checks her watch. "Why don't you go ahead and take your 30 minute lunch?" she smiles.

"Alright, sounds good. I am starving." I respond, clenching my stomach. Really, I am not even that hungry, I just want to indulge in a bad habit of mine. It's not really something that I am proud of, but it's something that I picked up after Kiere's accident. I smile, turn from Yuna and walk out the front door of the store. I turn the corner of the building and lean against the wall.

I reach down into my pocket and pull a pack of Marlboro reds out. Pulling a cigarette from the pack, I place the tip in my mouth. I pull my red BIC lighter from the other pocket. "Hey," a strange voice calls from behind, startling me and causing me to drop my cigarette. I spin in surprise to find a taller, well built boy standing next to me. He was wearing a white smock, and his long silver hair was pulled up into a pony tail. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just surprised to see another smoker back here; I have been the only one for forever."

"It's ok," I respond pulling another cigarette from my pack. I hide my face, trying to keep my head down as I light my cigarette. He is super attractive; I hadn't even noticed him before. I guess, that because of his hair being pulled back, and the smock, he must work in one of the grocery departments that handle food. "I'm not really a smoker anyway, I just kind of smoke occasionally." I say coyly.

"Oh yea?" he says slyly. There is so much confidence radiating from this boy; that just makes him even more attractive. "Well, not a real smoker, I am Riku." He says as he lights his own cigarette. I try to hide my laugh from him; I pull a drag on my cigarette to help me avoid actually laughing out loud.

"My name is Sora," I turn my head to get at least one good look at him. I figure, if there is any good time to 'sneak a peak', this would be it. After all, who doesn't look at someone when they introduce themselves.

HE IS BEAUTIFUL.

He has untied his smock, to reveal a wife beater so tight that you could actually see the outline of his abs. His slacks have drooped down below his waist, revealing a small sliver of skin between them and his wife beater. I notice a small bit of color on is right hip, but the smock is draped in just the right way to cover it. _Damn._

Everything about him screams 'bad boy'. A small bit of my mind thinks _I just have to have him._

"Well, I gotta get out of here, or head back inside." I say, looking for an excuse to get back inside. I toss my cigarette to the ground, and stomp on it with my foot. "Yuna will kill me if I am late." I add.

"Oh, Yuna could give two shits. She really isn't all kittens and rainbows, you know." He says, arousing my curiosity. "You'll have to get together with us outside of work sometime. It's a completely different Yuna, when you get her in her preferred atmosphere." He adds.

"Right, I may just have to take you up on that." I use my hand to push myself from the wall, step around him, and walk back to the front of the store. I know I didn't really plan on making any friends at work, or in this town even, but I might be able to make an exception for him. I enter through the front entrance, head to the back of the store, through the double doors, and up the stairs to the break room.

I picked up a small deli wrap, with tomato, lettuce, cucumber, Swiss cheese, avocado, and spinach. Opening the package, I examined it, and decided it was safe to eat. I slowly chewed a couple bites, trying to decide if I enjoyed it or not. In the middle of cramming the wrap into my mouth, I heard the repeated cling of someone coming up the stairs. My jaw drops and I almost spit out my food when I see someone turn the corner. _I can't be seeing things again!_ Is my first though. Followed by: _I can't go back to that place!_ "Hey, I am Xion, you must be new here." She introduces herself. _Oh good, she is real. I am not just seeing things._

"Uh, hi; I am Sora. Today is my first day; you guys have some very interesting people here." I chuckle. Thinking of everyone I have met today, I run through the list in my head: the overly excitable Yuna, the bad boy Riku, and now, Xion.

"Yeah, we try to hire a variety of people. Wait until you meet some of the night shifters. They are really those really annoying, happy go lucky types." She shrugs, "Apparently they have to balance out between us more alternative employees." She sounds extra sarcastic.

"Well, Yuna is pretty happy go lucky; she doesn't get on my nerves too much." I try to look away. I didn't realize how long I had been looking at her. She has a very petite and feminine face; with a small build and girlish athletic figure. Her face is framed by shoulder length, evenly layered black hair; the only difference between her and Kiari. My older sister, Kiari, had shoulder length, choppy-layered brown hair.

"Well, she is pretty good at acting like that. But, once you actually get to know the real her, you'll like her even more." She says as she starts to insert some change into the time machine. _What's with everyone being all cryptic about the real Yuna? I just don't get it._

"All right then," I say, standing up and pushing in my chair. "I got to head back downstairs, and clock back in." I smile.

"Alright, I will see you around." She begins sipping on her soda as I turn the corner and walk downstairs. Walking up to the front of the store my mind is going over everything that Riku and Xion said about the 'real' Yuna today.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" Yuna says popping out of almost nowhere, scaring me. She has that same smile plastered on her face.

"Sure did." I respond. Her smile is a little more unnerving this time around, because I know that smile has something to hide.


End file.
